<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to Take a Shot by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841373">Time to Take a Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Was Being Abused, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Charles Lee Being a Dick, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton hated everything. He hated his stupid social worker who thought he was better than everything. He hated Mr. Kin- no. He wasn’t supposed to think about that. He hated the hurricane that destroyed his town. He hated the sickness that took his mother’s life. He hated his father for leaving them and taking away their only chance at an okay life. But most of all, he hated himself for, well, just being himself. His dad left because of him. His mom never took her medicine because of him. His cousin hung himself because of him. And now, at just 15, almost 16, he was being moved into a new home again because he couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. As much as he hated everything in his life, he knew most of what he hated was probably his fault. It was always his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens &amp; Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette &amp; Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first fic please don't judge too harshly, I usually just update whenever I can, I write, I update, repeat, so usually around 2 or 3 times a week. If I forget or just haven't updated in a while because of writer's block or something, sorry!</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander Hamilton hated everything. He hated his stupid social worker who thought he was better than everything. He hated Mr. Kin- no. He wasn’t supposed to think about that. He hated the hurricane that destroyed his town. He hated the sickness that took his mother’s life. He hated his father for leaving them and taking away their only chance at an okay life. But most of all, he hated himself for, well, just being himself. His dad left because of him. His mom never took her medicine because of him. His cousin hung himself because of him. And now, at just 15, almost 16, he was being moved into a new home again because he couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. As much as he hated everything in his life, he knew most of what he hated was probably his fault. It was always his fault.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You’re a worthless piece of shit, you know that? No one will ever love you. No one ever has loved you. You’ll be back, Alexander. This home won’t be any different. You’ll be out of there as soon as they realize what a fuckup you are.’ </em>
</p><p>That was the last thing Mr. King said to him before he left for his new home. Someone at school had seen his bruises and told someone before Mr. Seabury, his social worker, had caught wind of it and moved him out. It was against his will, of course, he and Mr. King were good friends, and the both of them took pleasure in seeing Alex suffer, so it’s no wonder it took about a month for him to get out because of “delays.” Alex sighed and continued to look out the window, watching the houses go by. <em> Damn, </em> He thought. <em> These places are big. </em></p><p>When they pulled up to one of the houses near the end of the road, Alex could feel his jaw hanging open. “Holy shit,” he breathed. The house had to have at least 3 stories, with beautiful red roofs stretching over tons of space. The same red was used to paint the doors, which had intricate designs carved in. The windows were shaped like arches, one for each room and one right above the door. He glanced over to Seabury only to see him glare and shrug.</p><p>“Beats me why a screwup like you gets to live in a house that nice.”</p><p>Alex just sighed and grabbed his stuff out of the car before making his way to the house. He didn’t bother to defend himself when he was thinking the same thing.</p><p>The closer he got to the house, the bigger and fancier it seemed. He could now see the incredible garden in the back, with a huge fountain and freaking <em> topiaries. </em>Like, how rich are these people?</p><p>Alex was starting to get excited about living here when he saw the man open the front door. He was at least 6 feet tall, with a broad, muscular chest and big hands that could probably wrap around Alex’s neck no problem. Alex could just feel the pain that was coming for him. <em> Well, shit. </em></p><p>“You must be Alexander, right? My name is George Washington.” He smiled warmly and it almost seemed genuine, but Alex knew better. As soon as Seabury left, kindness would not be an option. George held his hand out and Alex flinched before shaking his hand hesitantly.</p><p>“Yes, sir. Alexander Hamilton sir.” <em> Shit shit shit shit he already knew that now you’re just repeating things he hates you shit shit shit… </em></p><p>That soon became a mantra as Mr. Washington talked to Seabury and Alex just stood awkwardly by the door. He wanted so badly to just go inside, sit down, and write until his hand ached. Writing was the only thing that could keep him calm. He restrained himself from speaking up and asking to go inside, because his new goal in this house was to just slip away and blend in. In his past homes, Alex had done nothing but talk, talk, talkback, and talk some more. The only place that had gotten him was the floor of his so-called “bedroom”(Alex thought it was more like a closet), trying to block out the pain of the several bruises that covered his body, along with several broken ribs and other injuries.</p><p>“Alexander, would you like to go up to your room and settle in? I can take you if you want,” George said. His expression was nothing less than caring and maybe a bit of worry, but Alex knew it was all an act, to make him trust him, to make him vulnerable and unprepared for when the hitting came. As good as it sounded, Alex wanted nothing to do with being alone with this giant of a man, let alone being in a room that probably had a lock on it. Alex shook his head.</p><p>“No thank you, sir. I-I can just go by myself if that’s alright.”</p><p>“Of course, son. Go on ahead, it’s the first door to the left just upstairs.” Alex but back his response to being called son and reluctantly made his way up the stairs and to his room. The more of the house he saw, the more he realized how rich these people were. He could see now there were three floors, but it didn’t seem that people went up to the third one a lot. He could see the huge kitchen that connected to the living room, just like in his old house. He shivered at the thought of Mr. King. The living room was at least three times the size of the kitchen, and that was saying something. There was a long brown couch on the carpet that sat in front of the tv. The tv had to be at least 80 inches, if not more, and Alex gaped over the luxury these people lived in every day. Alex wondered if they knew how lucky they were.</p><p>When Alex arrived in his room, he was sure he had made a mistake. This was definitely not his room. It was at least 6 times larger than the excuse a room he had at Mr. King's house, and it had a large bed in the corner. It was quite simple, not much in it, just the necessities.  But, in the corner of the room, the was a desk. It was a beautiful desk, mahogany and polished, and it was quite large, with a few organizers on top. It had a drawer right underneath the top with a silver handle. Alex breathed out a wow. He wished this was his room. But he knew better than to get his hopes up. </p><p>Just as he was about to leave to go find his actual room, a new face appeared in the hallway. "Oh! You must be Alexander," she said. She was about an inch or two taller than Alex, with long wavy brown hair. She had caramel skin, just like George, and the kind expression on her face kind of reminded Alex of his mother before she passed. Even when she was sick she still cared for him with all her might. </p><p>"Y-yes, sorry, I was just trying to find my room, I didn't mean to intrude I'm sor-" he was cut off by the lady putting her hand on his shoulder. He tried not to flinch at the touch but failed miserably. </p><p>"Sweetie, that <em>is </em>your room. The one you just walked out of." Alex's eyes widened. </p><p>"R-really? That whole thing is for me?" He was in a kind of shock. No one had ever been this nice to him since his mom, but they were quite poor back on the Caribbean, and Alex never had the luxury of a big room. </p><p>The lady shook her head even though she had a smile on her face. "I'm Martha, George's wife. Here, do you want me to help you unpack?"</p><p>Alex shook his head. He'd already caused them enough trouble lately. "No ma'am, it's fine, I can just put my stuff away." Alex looked down at the floor, careful not to make eye contact. </p><p>"If that's what you want, hun. I'll go make us a snack, okay?" Martha tilted his chin up and he pulled away from the contact. Martha had a hurt expression on her face, but then smiled again. "I'll leave you for some alone time." Alex just mutely nodded and headed back into his room. He still couldn't believe it was all his. He was going to spend a lot of time at that desk. He pulled out his notebook and pen and put them in the drawer in the desk before putting his one other set of clothes in the closet. He was so tired from the car drive over here. He flopped down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers and fell asleep.</p><p> *</p><p>Alex woke to the sound of muffled voices. He couldn't hear them very well, but he could tell there were three voices instead of just two. Didn't Seabury mention something about a son? Alex couldn't remember, he never listened to his social worker. He was about to get up and maybe take a shower when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong, right? Was he in trouble? Alex froze in his spot, slowly sitting back down on his bed and pretended to be asleep. Maybe if they thought he wasn't awake they wouldn't bug him. Alas, his wishes were not granted as a new figure swung the door open without any warning at all. Alex yelped and sat up immediately. He knew what was coming.</p><p>"Bonjour, Alexandre! Je m'appelle Lafayette!" He enthusiastically held his hand out to Alex, not aware of him shaking in fear. Lafayette tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Alexandre? Ça va?"Alex just looked at him in shock. First, he wasn't going to hit him, and second, he hadn't heard someone speak his home language since he left the Caribbean. He slowly stuck his hand out to shake Lafayette's, and he figured it would be okay to speak French too, as Lafayette was obviously fluent.</p><p>"Bonjour, Lafayette. Êtes-vous le fils de George et Martha?" He asked, his voice quiet, trying to lay low and not grow much attention. The smile that Lafayette had lit up the whole room.</p><p>"Tu parles Français? Magnifique!" He swept Alex into a hug which made him tense and pull away. He felt bad for hurting Lafayette, but physical contact- he can't deal with that. Lafayette moved past it, just continuing to speak. "Appelle-moi Laf, s'il-te plait." Alex just nodded quietly and looked down at the floor. "Viens, mon ami! Let us go to breakfast!" As soon as Alex looked up Laf was already pulling at his wrist, dragging the younger teen downstairs. Alex tried not to wince at the bruises Laf was touching.</p><p>When they got downstairs, George and Martha both looked up and smiled at the two boys. "I take it you've introduced yourselves?" Martha asked.</p><p>"Oui, mama. I think that we will get along just fine." Lafayette pulled his chair back and sat down, instantly placing food on his plate, while Alex just stood there awkwardly and tried to figure out the best way to tell them he doesn't eat breakfast. George looked at Alex.</p><p>"Son, are you going to sit down? Help yourself to whatever you want." Alex stared at him in disbelief. They were going to let him eat? But he hadn't done any chores yet! He hesitantly sat down and put a few eggs on his plate. Of course, he didn't devour them whole like Lafayette was currently doing, he just picked at them, placing food in his mouth every once in a while.</p><p>George and Martha exchanged worried glances, but they never said anything so Alex assumed they were going to let it be. Or they just didn't care. It was probably that one. After breakfast, Alex got up and started to collect the dishes around the table, putting them in the dishwasher. When he turned back to the table everyone was staring at him like he had grown another head. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Martha got up and put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You didn't have to do anything Alex. We can clean up our own dishes."</p><p>Alex was in shock. They fed him, and he didn't have to even work for it? Usually he didn't get food until he had cleaned the whole house. This was new. But he'll have to pay them back eventually. Everything always comes at a cost. His mind flashed back to the Conways.</p><p>
  <em> "I've given you so much, and this is what I get in return? You ungrateful little bastard!" </em>
</p><p>He was pulled back into reality when Martha spoke again. "Alex, honey? Why don't you go to your room for a bit and I'll finish up with the dishes." Alex just nodded and looked down at his shoes. He started up the stairs and turned around one last time only to see three faces staring at him with a mix of different emotions. Worry, wonder, and pity. He didn't need their pity. At seeing this hated emotion, Alex glared at all of them before turning around and making his way to his room.</p><p>When he got there all he could do was panic. First, he did something without being told, and then glared at them, and now he's in his room all alone and George is probably going to come up and beat the shit out of him and there's no escape except for maybe the window but he's too high up and now he's panicking and <em>deep breaths, Alex. Un, deux, trois, inspire, trois, deux, un, expire. </em>He repeated this in his head multiple times until he had calmed down enough and was just waiting for his punishment to come.</p><p>Soon enough, someone knocked on the door. This left Alex confused. If they were going to punish him, why would they bother to knock? When he mumbled a "come in," Lafayette appeared at the door. Alex was surprised. They would make their own son beat up their foster child? They were meaner than he thought. As soon as Lafayette stepped closer towards the bed, Alex backed up against the wall, shaking with fear.</p><p>"Mon ami, do not be scared. I am here just to talk." He sat on the bed beside Alex and continued. "Why do you feel the need to clear our dishes?"</p><p>Alex sat up a bit straighter once he realized he wasn't getting punished. At least, not in the way he thought. He shrugged. "I don't know. I have to earn it, you know? It's not fair that I just stay here and take up your space, your food, your money. Shouldn't I have to earn it? Work for it?"</p><p>Lafayette squished up against Alex. "If that was what your past homes were like, they weren't very good." Alex tried not to scoff at that. Biggest understatement of the century. "Alexandre, we do not wish for you to work for our care. We <em>want </em>to do this for you. We <em> want </em> to help you." At this, Alex did scoff.</p><p>"No one ever <em>really </em>wants to help people. Especially not me, the bastard immigrant that no one likes."</p><p>Lafayette put his hand on Alex's knee and Alex pulled away from the touch. All contact was bad, but after the Conways, legs were off-limits. "That is not true. I like you! George and Martha like you! You have to believe that, Alex." He sighed when Alex didn't respond. I am going to go to bed, as should you. It's been a long day. Tomorrow we are going to the mall to get all the stuff you need! The school year starts in about a week!"</p><p>Lafayette stood up and left the room, poking his head back in five seconds later. "Get some rest, Alexandre." And with that he left, leaving Alex all alone in his room. He sighed. There was no way he was going to sleep, so he got up and pulled his notebook out of the desk and placed it on top. He had a lot to write about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French translations:</p><p>Bonjour, Alexandre! Je m'appelle Lafayette!-Hello, Alexander! My name is Lafayette!</p><p>Alexandre? Ça va?- Alexander? Are you ok?</p><p>Bonjour, Lafayette. Êtes-vous le fils de George et Martha?- Hello, Lafayette. Are you George and Martha's son?</p><p>Tu parles Français? Magnifique!- You speak French? Great!</p><p>Appelle-moi Laf, s'il-te plait.- Call me Laf, please.</p><p>Viens, mon ami!- Come, my friend!</p><p>Un deux trois, inspire, trois deux un, expire.- One two three, inhale, three two one, exhale.</p><p>Sorry if I got any of that wrong, if you speak french and want to correct me please do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex hadn't stopped writing until the sun began to rise and he realized he had been writing all night long. Not that he had a problem with that, it made up for the missed time of yesterday. He got out his only other pair of clothes but before he changed into them, before wondering if he could take a shower. Was there a rule about showering in this house? Did he have to ask? He decided it should be ok, remembering his conversation with Laf the night before. He just hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision.</p><p>The hot water felt nice on his skin, but he didn't want to make them mad and waste all of their water so he got out about 5 minutes after he got in. He had used the least amount of shampoo he could while still cleaning his hair, not wanting to use up too much of their stuff while he stayed there. He chuckled to himself. He probably would be here long anyway. </p><p>He changed into his clothes and towel-dried his hair before putting it up into a casual bun at the top. He originally didn't want long hair, but he never had money or was allowed to go to a barber, so once it got long he started to kind of like it. </p><p>He could hear movement and muffled voices from downstairs and made his way there. </p><p>As soon as they saw him they smiled, and Martha started speaking from where she was in the kitchen. "Alex, I'm sure Laf told you about going to the mall?" </p><p>Alex nodded and walked closer to the table.</p><p>"Have a seat honey, I'm almost done with breakfast and then you and Laf can go."</p><p>Alex hesitantly sat down in the same spot he did yesterday and decided he had to say this, as much as he really didn't want to talk at all. "U-um, I-I don't have any way t-to pay for the stuff, ma'am."</p><p>Martha shook her head immediately. "No, no! Laf has my credit card. But whatever you need, or whatever you want." </p><p>Alex's eyes widened. "You really don't have to do that! I can-" He was cut off by George.</p><p>"Son, don't worry about it. We want to do this for you."</p><p>Alex wondered if he had been listening to his and Laf's conversation last night, as that was exactly what Laf said. He sighed in defeat, not wanting to argue, for the first time ever, and started picking at the food Martha sat in front of him. </p><p>Soon after, Laf came bounding down the stairs like an excited puppy. </p><p>"Mon ami! Are you ready for the mall?" </p><p>Alex gulped and nodded his head. He was not ready. Not at all. Too many people. But again, he didn't want to upset anyone. </p><p>Laf just grabbed a piece of toast and ran towards the door, beckoning for Alex to follow. Alex did, taking one last bite to satisfy Martha and followed him out the door. As soon as they were outside Lafayette looked at him with worry written all his face. </p><p>"Alexandre, do you not have a jacket? The wind is a bit chilly, non?"</p><p>Alex looked down at his torn shoes, embarrassed by his lack of clothing. "I'm fine, it's nothing."</p><p>Laf sighed. "We will get you a jacket first thing when we get to the mall, then."</p><p>Lafayette had just gotten his driver’s license when he turned 16, so he drove them to the mall using George's car.</p><p>The drive was silent, but not the comfortable kind. It was stiff and awkward, Lafayette trying to make conversation but couldn't think of anything to say and Alex trying to just keep his mouth shut and not annoy anyone. </p><p>Finally they got there, and <em> damn. </em> In all his time in America, he had only been to one mall before, and that one was way smaller than this. </p><p>When they walked in, the whole area was flooded with people, there were groups of teenagers their age, there were some adults and older people, and there were a few little kids with their parents. Alex could feel his heart start to beat faster and his breathing shorten. There were too many people. Nowhere to go if he had a panic attack.</p><p>Lafayette must have noticed him and took Alex to the nearest bathroom. </p><p>"Mon ami, it is okay, it's okay. Just breathe, okay? Un, deux, trois, inspire, trois, deux, un, expire."</p><p>At this familiar coping strategy Alex looked up at Lafayette. "How do you know that?"</p><p>Lafayette tilted his head in confusion. "Ma mère used to say it to me whenever I used to have panic attacks."</p><p>Alex looked at the ground. "My mom used to say it to me too." </p><p>Lafayette held his arms out, but by now he knew better than to hug Alex without his consent. "Can I hug you?" </p><p>Alex nodded his head slowly and Lafayette wrapped his arms around him. At first he was a bit tense, but then he leaned into the touch, not bothering to put his arms around Lafayette too. </p><p>They sat there for about a minute in silence, and then decided it would be okay and Alex could handle the rest of the time at the mall. </p><p>They headed out and it was still crowded like crazy, but it was easier this time knowing that he had Lafayette, and he used that to ground himself. There were several stores around them, but Lafayette seemed to completely ignore them as he took Alex by the hand and led him all the way to the other side of the mall. Alex was very confused, but decided to just let Lafayette do whatever he wanted, because that usually made him happy.</p><p>They reached another store and this one Lafayette just ran faster all the way inside. Alex couldn't make out the name when he was pulled inside, but he was sure that it was a very expensive store. </p><p>He looked around, and he was right. Everything in the room just screamed 'money.' </p><p>Faster than Alex could blink, Laf was running all over the store, grabbing t-shirts, jeans, dress pants, sweaters, a few jackets, shoes, and everything you could imagine being in a clothing store. </p><p>"L-Laf, I really don't ne-" Alex began to protest but was cut off when Laf thrust all the clothing into him and pushed him towards the change rooms. He was feeling overwhelmed, that was obvious, but at the same time it felt kind of nice to be cared for. But he wouldn't feel it for long. All good things come to an end, right?</p><p>He decided to get everything that fit him except for the t-shirts (he didn't want anyone to see his scars and bruises) just to make Laf happy. </p><p>It did make him happy, but soon Alex began to protest again at the amount of money that was showing up on the register. It was well over 400$, and Alex could feel the guilt creeping up his spine. </p><p>After that he thought they were done, but then Lafayette dragged him to another store and repeated the same actions at the first.</p><p>Several hundreds of dollars and multiple different stores later, it was just past noon and Laf was pulling Alex to Burger King, whatever that was. </p><p>The way Laf was pulling Alex was nice though. It wasn't forced or mad, it was almost like a suggestion, like Alex was allowed to stop at any time and Laf would stop too and wait for him.</p><p>When they reached Burger King, Alex stopped in his tracks. It smelt so... <em> good. </em>Alex wasn't really sure what it was, but the smell of something was wafting around the little space outside the restaurant and he kind of loved it. </p><p>Lafayette seemed to notice this, and his eyes widened when he realized what was happening. "Alex, have you never been to Burger King?"</p><p>Alex didn't know what to say so he just shook his head and let Laf lead him inside. When he got In the smell was even stronger and surprisingly there weren't too many people in the room. There were a few tables beside the windows in the front, it was obviously a smaller restaurant. When they got up front, Alex wasn't even sure what Laf had ordered him, but he was sure it was big as the whole Washington family seemed to want him to eat more.</p><p>As they went to sit down to wait for their food, two boys entered the store. They immediately ran over to Alex and Laf's table. </p><p>"LAF!!!" </p><p>"Baguette!!!"</p><p>Alex shrunk down in his seat as they made their way over to the booth, but Laf instantly perked up. "Mes amis! What are you doing here?"</p><p>The boys just shrugged, and the taller one spoke up. "We were bored and we wanted food. Why else?"</p><p>Laf laughed at that, and Alex realized that was the first time he had heard Laf laugh. </p><p>"Is this Alexander?" The shorter boy gestured to Alex, sitting down beside him as the other boy sat beside Laf. </p><p>"Oui, this is Alex, we're just here to get him some stuff."</p><p>Alex was grateful for Laf's vagueness, but he figured he should probably introduce himself. He turned to the boy sitting beside him and held out his hand. "Alexander Hamilton. But please, Alex." He had never liked being called Alexander. Alexander was what his foster parents usually called him. </p><p>"John. John Laurens," the boy said. It was the first time Alex really got a good look at him and damn he was hot. He had a wide span of freckles covering his face, and Alex could see there were freckles all over his hand, too. He wondered if there were freckles everywhere else too. Not that he wanted to see or anything, right?</p><p>He realized he had been holding John's hand the whole time and quickly dropped it, looking to the other boy. </p><p>"And you are..?" </p><p>"Hercules Mulligan, at your service." He took his beanie off and did a little bow which was hard because he was sitting. "I'm Laf's boyfriend."</p><p>Alex opened his mouth in shock, he had not been expecting that. Maybe fitting in with these people wouldn't be as hard as he thought...</p><p>"You gotta problem with that?" Hercules was glaring at him from across the table, and Alex realized he had been just gaping there like an idiot.</p><p>"Oh, crap, definitely not. I, um, I'm bi." Alex was starting to get nervous when none of them responded.</p><p>"Dude! Same!" Hercules's glare turned to a smile in what seemed like a second. </p><p>Then Laf spoke up. "I am pan!" Laf said this so excitedly that they all looked at him, a bit surprised by his outburst. "I thought we were sharing our sexualities, non?" Hercules just shook his head fondly and Alex unconsciously turned to John, wondering if he was bi or pan or gay or anything. Well, more like hoping. </p><p>John seemed to kind of be nervous, but he spoke anyway. "I'm gay. But, uh, please don't tell anyone, I'm not really out yet."</p><p>Alex smiled. Wow. He hadn't smiled in so long. "Don't worry, I'm not out either. You guys, uh, are kinda the first people I've told."</p><p>Hercules just nodded in understanding, and John seemed to perk up a bit, and Laf was just texting on his phone.</p><p>"Mes amis, the Schuylers are at the entrance and are wondering if we want to meet them there!"</p><p>Schuyler- where did that seem familiar from?</p><p>Hercules and John nodded, and after they had all eaten their food they left to meet them.</p><p>The whole way there, Alex wondered where he knew that name from. When they had just past the first store they went to, Alex stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em> "Alex! Alex!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What, Betsy?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm getting moved to another home!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alex's smile dropped, but then it came back up again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That's amazing, Bets. I'll miss you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I know. I'll miss you too. But promise me one thing, kay?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Anything." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Promise you'll get out of here, okay?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alex hesitated. It wasn't that easy, especially with Seabury helping him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay. Do you know where you're going?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, somewhere in Virginia or something. The Schuylers." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm gonna miss you so much, Bets. Stay safe." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> * </em>
</p><p>"Betsy... guys, what are the names of the Schuylers?" </p><p>They were all looking at each other in confusion, but Laf spoke up. </p><p><em> "</em>There’s Angelica and Peggy, they're siblings, and then Eliza is adopt-"</p><p><em> "</em>Holy shit! Where are they?"</p><p>At this point they were all very confused and a little worried, but not knowing what to do, John pointed to the entrance, which was not too far away, so Alex could see the familiar long black hair from where they stood. </p><p>Alex started running towards the three girls standing by the entrance, for once not caring about the people surrounding him. When he got close the tallest one turned around, noticing the teenage boy running towards them, with Laf, Hercules, and John close behind. </p><p>Alex couldn't even talk, the tears streaming down his face wetting his shirt, but he didn't care because she was here, and she was safe, and it was all going to be okay.</p><p>He enveloped Eliza in a hug from behind, and at first she screamed a little, but after she turned around, she stopped immediately. </p><p>"Alex..."</p><p>Alex pulled away and just stood there, holding her shoulders and crying tears of joy, and soon Eliza was too. </p><p>"Betsy... thank god you're safe, are they treating you well? Do you get enough to eat? Are you going to school? Are-"</p><p>"Alex. I'm fine." Both of their tears had stopped. </p><p>Eliza turned to her sisters and the boys. "Could we have some alone time, please?"</p><p>At this the tallest sister scoffed. "Could we have an explanation?"</p><p>"Oh, right. Alex and I were in a foster home together before I came to you guys."</p><p>Realization dawned on everyone's faces as they realized who Alex really was. </p><p>The tallest girl looked back and forth between Alex and Eliza before finally speaking. “Y-you’re Alex?”</p><p>Alex just nodded and looked at Eliza. “Talk about me a lot, Betsy?”</p><p>Eliza rolled her eyes fondly and lightly shoved his shoulder. “Oh, whatever.”</p><p>Alex flinched and stepped back at the contact, and of course Eliza realized this right away. “Oh, damn it, sorry Alex.”</p><p>Alex just looked away. “Don’t worry about it, Bets.”</p><p>‘Wait… is this why you never let us call you Betsy or anything like that?” This time it was the shorter girl who spoke.</p><p>Eliza nodded. “That name is reserved for Alex only.”</p><p>The girl just shrugged. “I’m Peggy.” She gestured to the taller one. “That’s Angelica.”</p><p>“I can introduce myself, Peggy.” She turned to Alex. “Hi. We’re Eliza’s adoptive sisters.”</p><p>Alex looked at Eliza in shock. “You- they- you’re adopted?”</p><p>Eliza just smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Bets, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”</p><p>“Thanks, Alex. But what about you? Where have you been? How have you been?”</p><p>Alex looked around at the people surrounding him. “C-could we talk about that alone?”</p><p>Eliza nodded. “Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is going to be John's POV! Can't wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this starts off as John's POV, but it changes back to Alex's later in the chapter.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dude, come on,” Hercules said. He was trying to pull John up from his position on the mall floor from where he had fallen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John had just tripped over his shoelaces and was now lying on the floor, clutching the door handle to Burger King, while Herc was behind him trying to pick him up. It wasn’t going well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Herc, if you had just let me get up on my own, we wouldn’t be attracting a scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc groaned but reluctantly stepped away. “Fine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was now standing, bent over to tie his shoelaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you wanna get some food? We’re right outside of Burger King.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Huh. Maybe I would’ve noticed if I wasn’t being </span>
  <em>
    <span>manhandled</span>
  </em>
  <span> by a giant teddy bear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hercules just rolled his eyes and grabbed John by the arm before leading him inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got inside it was just the usual, the smell that no one can place wafting around the air, grease coating the countertops, a few wrappers on the floor by the garbage can, nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they went to go sit in their usual spot, John saw Lafayette was already sitting there with someone else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… didn’t Laf say that his foster brother arrived yesterday?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not one to be shy, John made his way over and started yelling Laf’s name along with Hercules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LAF!!!” Hercules shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baguette!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc turned to John. “Baguette?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Lafayette la Baguette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc rolled his eyes and started walking towards Laf and the new kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mes amis! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and Hercules shrugged and Herc sat beside Laf. “We were bored and wanted food, why else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf laughed at that, and John knew that made Herc weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John glanced at the new boy, only to be a bit stunned. He was a bit short, maybe an inch shorter than himself, and he had shoulder-length hair tied into a messy ponytail behind him. He had deep brown eyes, and normally John never seemed to really like brown eyes, but these were filled with intelligence and creativity and determination and John could definitely make an exception. “Is this Alexander?” John asked, remembering his and Laf’s conversation about his new foster brother before he had arrived. Laf had hoped he was kind and not homophobic, racist, sexist, or anything like that. John had agreed with all of that, but now he just really hoped he was bi or pan or gay or anything. He could stare into those eyes forever. He sat down next to Alex, it being the only open spot in the booth. Not that he was complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui, this is Alex, we’re just here to get him some stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex turned to face John, and seemed to hesitate at first before holding out his hand. “Alexander Hamilton. But please, Alex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John slowly took his hand, amazed at how soft it was. He realized he had been staring and responded. “John. John Laurens.”  He blushed at his flustered self, he usually wasn’t this shy, what was wrong with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for what seemed to be hours, but was probably just seconds. Soon, against John’s wishes, Alex took his hand away and looked to Hercules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hercules Mulligan, at your service.” He took his beanie off and bowed down to Alex, which was obviously awkward since he was sitting down at a table. “I’m Laf’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John rolled his eyes. Herc told everyone about his and Laf’s relationship to see if they’re homophobic, and it does work. One time he punched Charles Lee when he fake threw up when he discovered they were dating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John glanced at Alex only to see him frozen in his seat, jaw hanging open, and for a second John felt a wave of dread from his reaction, but it lessened when he saw something similar to relief cover Alex’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hercules obviously didn’t see this as he leaned forward and glared at Alex, possibly penetrating his soul. “You gotta problem with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex seemed to wake up all of a sudden and straightened himself in his seat. “Oh, crap, definitely not, I, um, I’m bi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John knew he had just met the guy, but his mood lifted immediately and he fought the urge to jump up and squeal like a little kid at Disneyland. You could obviously see Herc’s mood change as well as he smiled and sat back in his chair, looking more relaxed but now excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude! Same!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you looked closely you could see Alex let out a breath he had been holding in, and of course he saw it because he was watching Alex very close. It wasn’t even his looks that had mostly drawn him in, even though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Alex almost seemed like a puzzle, not letting anyone see the whole picture until you figure it out and put the pieces together. For some reason, John really wanted to solve the puzzle that was Alexander Hamilton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, John almost didn’t notice when Laf stood up and triumphantly stated “I am pan!” Emphasis on </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him, surprised by the sudden outburst, but no one at the booth was the least bit embarrassed. Hercules even looked a bit proud. “I thought we were sharing our sexualities, non?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John’s thoughts wandered off, but he came back to reality when he caught Alex looking at him. His eyes basically asked the question, what’s your sexuality?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John took in a deep breath and spoke. He didn’t like the whole “coming out” thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay. But, uh, please don’t tell anyone, I’m not really out yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Alex smiled and sat up a little straighter. “Don’t worry, I’m not out either. You guys, uh, are kinda the first people I’ve told.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John smiled and his nervousness faded away and he started to eat the food that had been placed in front of him. He had only eaten a few bites when Laf started talking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mes amis, the Schuylers </span>
  <span>are at the entrance and are wondering if we want to meet them there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and Herc nodded, and they finished their food before leaving to meet them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were getting closer to the entrance, Alex stopped dead in his tracks, his face white like a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Betsey… Guys, what are the names of the Schuyler’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Betsey?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who the heck is Betsey? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John exchanged confused glances with Laf and Herc before Laf stepped forward and spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s Angelica and Peggy, they’re siblings, and then Eliza’s adopt-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! Where are they?” Alex was now looking around, like he was searching for someone. Was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John hesitantly pointed towards the entrance where he could see the three girls standing there. Alex whipped his head in that direction and ran over to them faster than John could’ve imagined given his size. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of complete, utter confusion, the three boys followed behind Alex, only to hear a small shriek and Eliza and Alex embracing. They were mumbling several things that John assumed only Angelica and Peggy could hear since they kept jumping into the conversation. John couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy that twisted in his gut, even though he’d just met Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Angelica asked for an explanation, and then he heard Eliza say foster hom- oh. That Alex? Eliza had told them all stories of her foster brother in her home before the Schuyler’s, how he would always stand up for her and the other kids. She didn’t think he even cared about himself, he just wanted to protect the kids. It was sweet, really, but John only had one problem with it. This short, quiet kid that flinched every time someone came near him, was the same kid who punched his foster father in the face because he threatened to hit Eliza. The same kid who took several, several beatings, just so the other kids could stay safe. It explains the flinching, though. Maybe they just hadn’t seen the fiery side of Alex yet. Maybe that was another mystery John had yet to solve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Betsey, it’s been so awful. You have no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza put her hand on Alex’s cheek, her eyes full of sympathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Alex, I wish I was there for you. I wish I was there with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head, her hand falling back on her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt, Bets. I’m so glad you're with a family you love now. That you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you, Alex. The Washington’s are good people. You don’t have to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex scoffed at that. They were always “good people” at the beginning, but then they see who Alex really is, and that “good people” thing disappears within seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are, Alex. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed. If only it were that easy. “I trust you, Bets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza stood up and clapped her hands, as to remove all the negativity in the air. “Good. Now, let’s get back to the others, okay? I think they’re all a bit curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t told them anything, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his hand. “Only the good stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex groaned, but they both knew he wasn’t really mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza led them to the benches the others had moved to and they sat down together. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Angelica spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Ok, so, like I said, Alex and I were in a foster home before we both came here.” Alex nodded along, Eliza didn’t need to know that he had actually been in three different foster homes since then. And this one was the fourth. “I’ve told you stories about that place, some bad, some good,” she looked at Alex when she said this. “but now we’re here, and hopefully to stay.” Alex almost laughed at that. Yeah, right. To stay. No one wanted him to stay with them longer than they had to. He was surprised the Washingtons hadn't kicked him out already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys,” Peggy pointed to each of them and then drew her hands together. “like, a thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex noticed John grimace at that and glanced at them, almost nervously, and it was then when Alex realized him and Eliza were still holding hands. He immediately took his hand away and started shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Eliza and I are like brother and sister.” He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, and Eliza nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no need to worry.” She smirked and Alex could have sworn she locked eyes with John for a moment, before he glared at her and turned away slightly. Was he mad? Was it an inside joke? Alex didn’t get the point of inside jokes. What’s the point of a joke unless everyone can enjoy it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Eliza started but was cut off by John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! I have to go, I’ll see you guys later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it your dad?” Laf asked. For some reason his face was full of worry, and Alex wondered what John’s home life was like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John nodded and received a muffled sound from Hercules that sounded a lot like “That bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex gave Herc a concerted expression and looked at John, who just shook his head and ran off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s he gonna get home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He usually takes the bus. Listen, Alex, John’s father is a dick. You might notice things from time to time, but try not to ask questions.” Herc was glaring at the floor like it just killed 100 babies, but it seemed like the glare was meant for John’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex furrowed his brow in suspicion. “Things like bruises?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herc snapped out of his glare and looked Alex in the eyes. “No! He’s not that bad, I mean. A couple of slaps every now and then, but I meant more of a mood thing. If he ever snaps at you or ignores everyone and shuts himself away, don’t take it personally, okay? He just gets like that sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded slowly, mentally planning a murder scene in his head. What? Him? Murdering John’s father? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Laf clapped his hands and told everyone that him and Alex should go back home, so Alex gave Eliza one last hug, a quick bye to the sisters and Hercules, and followed Laf out to the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lots of people. But it was nice to see Eliza again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, mon ami. The things you did for her were very brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got in the car and put the bags in the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did she tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much, to be honest. She often told stories about you standing up for her and the other kids there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, glad that Eliza hadn’t shared too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were good kids. Didn’t deserve any of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you did? Listen, Alex, what you did for them was very kind, but you matter too. You can’t just take the beatings for everyone you care about.” He paused. “Literally and physically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed. He had heard this rant before. Well, once. Not many people cared enough to say that. He laughed to himself, but it was hollow and empty. But he had to admit, it was kinda funny. He had won the bad luck lottery. He can’t remember the last good thing that happened to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing for the next chapter, so it might take a few days longer than I want it to. It might be the classic "Alex hates storms" chapter, so that'll be fun. Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys! I know it's only been like, a week or two, but I think I'm going to stop updating for a while while I get more writing experience so I can publish fan fiction without doubting my story and how good it is. I want to be more prepared and ready before I start posting more work on AO3 and FFN, so I'm going to keep writing, I just probably wont post/publish it on any websites until I have more experience. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments, and if you liked my story maybe you can come back when I start updating again, because I will continue this fan fiction, just not right now. </p><p>Thanks again, LambsLams!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi. So, I wasn't having a lot of fun writing this fanfiction, and it seemed like more of a chore than a fun activity. As much as I loved this fic, I didn't love writing it, so I'm changing it from on hold to discontinued. <br/>I am starting another fic, which is basically this fanfiction but a year later, so Alex is adopted, him and John are together, etc. It's about an OC of mine and her family, so if you want to read it it's called My name is Kaitlyn, you can find it in my works or just look it up.</p><p>Thanks to everyone who commented and gave Kudos on this work, I hope you'll like this next work too!</p><p>LambsLams &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hiiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uh</p><p>hi</p><p>Ok first, 1000 hits??? That's awesome especially since I haven't updated this in forever, so thank you!!!!</p><p>But SECOND</p><p>GUESS WHAT</p><p>I'M CONTINUING THIS</p><p>YEAH</p><p> </p><p>It might be updated like every month or two, I have no idea, but I'm gonna start this up again because I feel like it and I'm already almost done the next chapter</p><p>I'll update it soon!!! </p><p>LambsLams&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S FINALLY HERE</p><p> </p><p>TW- panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days had gone by as smoothly as they could, given a now love-struck John, an overprotective Hercules, an overexcited Lafayette, and a very, very, pessimistic Alex. So in other words, no, they had not gone smoothly. John and Herc had been coming over pretty much every day, usually ending up staying there all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On day five, there wasn’t much to do, so the four boys were laying around the living room, talking about meaningless topics and being bored out of their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mes amis, I do not know what to dooooo,” groaned Laf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know, Laf, we know.” At the moment Hercules and Lafayette were sitting together on the big chair beside the couch, while Alex was sprawled out over the couch, with his head in John’s lap. He had been getting used to being with his new friends, and was getting a little more comfortable with physical contact. He kept reminding himself not to get attached, but it was hard when these guys basically lived in the house he was staying in and never left him alone. He still refused to call the Washington’s house “home,” because he knew it wouldn’t last. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently John had noticed his sigh, and looked at him in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts, Alexander?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex felt his cheeks flush. Normally he hated when people called him Alexander. Alexander was what foster parents called him. But Alex didn’t mind when John said it, he liked how it rolled off his tongue so easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugged. “Just thinking.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>About how my life sucks and everything good comes to an end, it may as well end now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John’s smile was full of wonder, but he didn’t press it any further. Alex was glad. He hated lying to them, but couldn’t help it. They’d leave him as soon as they found out what a mess he really was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Laf and Herc were giggling, exchanging knowing glances between each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex groaned. “What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf smiled at him. “You guys look like an old married couple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While John turned beet red and shifted uncomfortably, Alex just leaned up a bit and glared at the other two boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re one to talk. You guys are so sickenly sweet it makes me barf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf leaned into Herc and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm ok with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hercules shifted in the chair so he could look at Alex. “Yeah, Alex. That’s not really an insult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex just rolled his eyes and leaned back into John, not noticing how hard he was blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John moved from his position to grab the T.V. remote and Alex tried not to groan at the loss of comfort. John was so comfy. Not that he’d ever say it out loud, of course. He was embarrassed as well, he just hid it better than ‘oh so subtle’ John. In the few days they had known each other, Alex had never felt as close with someone as he had since coming to the states. Other than Eliza, of course. But that was strictly platonic. This, on the other hand…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m gonna put on the news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf nodded and Herc made a noise of agreement, but Alex wasn’t really listening while John sat back down. Alex was sitting up now, so he and John sat side by side, both trying to resist the urge to move closer to the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those thoughts soon disappeared for Alex when the weather came on the T.V. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Storm approaching in Virginia, rain and possible hail. All residents are suggested to stay inside as you will be at risk with lightning and strong winds.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” muttered Herc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf and John nodded their heads in agreement, and John half expected Alex to say something, but then again, he never knew when Alex was going to talk. Half of the time he seemed so open and free, and would go on complicated rants about politics and rights and minorities, and the other half he would shut himself up, like he was scared to talk and possibly offend someone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just another mystery, </span>
  </em>
  <span>John thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to watch the weather reports, and John wouldn’t have found Alex’s silence strange if it weren’t for the violent shaking that was coming from the teen beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Alex, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mon ami, I think he is having a panic attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John moved closer but was scared to touch Alex in case of somehow hurting him or even just scaring him. He could hear Alex murmuring words underneath his breath, even though they were hard to make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to listen and made out a few words, even though he was pretty sure it was french, so he couldn’t understand them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Laf, what does ‘ils sont tous morts’ mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lafayette’s eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merde…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laf? What does it mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are all dead…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, what do we do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John remembered reading about panic attacks in one of his medical books. Since he wanted to be a doctor, he had all sorts of books like that lying around his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we need to ground him, make him know where he is and that he’s safe, but don’t touch him without his content.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laf nodded and sat on the other side of him while Herc turned the T.V. off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Alex?</span> <span>Can you hear me? If you can’t talk, nod your head, d’accord?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waited there for about 30 seconds, not knowing what to do until finally Alex moved his head up and down a few times, even though it was shaky and you could tell it took a lot of effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good, ok, Alex, you’re in Virginia right now. In the Washington's house. It’s 2020, ok? I’m John, Laf is beside you, and Herc is in front of you. Do you know who we are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shaky nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shaky nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Alex, can I take your hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence, hesitation, but soon came yet another shaky nod and John reached out and slowly took hold of Alex’s hand. He loved the way their hands seemed to fit together so perfect- anyway...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for several minutes until Alex’s tears stopped streaming down his cheeks and his breathing started to even out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m s-sorry, I’m s-sorry, I-I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mon ami, you have nothing to be sorry for, none of that was your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but you s-shouldn’t have t-to see me like this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.” John squeezed his hand lightly, surprised at the lack of flinching. “There is nothing wrong with being vulnerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex scoffed. “S-sure, ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you maybe want something to drink? Or-” Herc started, but cut himself off when he realized Alex had fallen asleep and was now leaning on a now furiously blushing John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sat like that, calm, until Laf started wiggling his eyebrows and poking John in the arm repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face is a little red, mon ami~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John just glared at him, not wanting to make too much noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lafayette was about to say something more when Martha walked into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys, did you see the weather report?” The three of them nodded their heads. “Hmm. John, Hercules, I would prefer it if you stayed here for the night, let the storm blow over. Could you contact your parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Martha,” Hercules said. He and John both pulled out their phones, the latter being careful not to wake the sleeping boy beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both texted their fathers and were allowed to stay over, so Martha got out some mattresses for the living room, like they always did in sleepovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she looked into the room her eyes fell on the two boys curled against each other, one asleep and one nearly asleep, and decided to let them be, giving mattresses to Hercules and Lafayette before leaving to go back up to her and George’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all slept soundly that night, getting a full night’s rest even through the storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what they all thought, anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I am so sorry omg-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LMAO PLZZ I JUST REREAD MY FIC AND I HAD NO IDEA I JUST ENDED IT ON SUCH A CLIFFHANGER</p><p>So, to everyone who read this fic and was waiting for another update, I am so sorry I literally cannot remember what was going to happen next-</p><p>Also, sorry if this sucks, but, this fic is officially discontinued and I'm going to be deleting it sometime this week, just to get some sort of a fresh start. I'll probably also change my username, I'm not sure what to change it to yet, though. Thank you so so so much to everyone who read and enjoyed and left kudos and commented on this fic, it meant so much to me &lt;3</p><p>I am starting a new fic (it's jamilton LMAO I'm literally betraying my own username) so I'll be publishing that one sometime soon! Sorry to all the hardcore lams shippers like myself, John is either going to be just a friend or dead. I don't like it either but it works for the story T-T</p><p>Again, thank you! I will see everyone who wants to see me under a new username and a new fanfic(possibly two I'm getting back into it)!!</p><p> </p><p>LambsLams &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P.S. I might rewrite this fic and start it up again if I feel like it, I love this trope so much I just wasn't doing well with the story. :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>